In 3GGP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), which is a project aiming to standardize a mobile communication system, the specifications of MBMS (Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service) have been designed. In the MBMS, a user terminal receives an MBMS service that is provided by multicast or broadcast from a network of a mobile communication system.
Further, in order to enable an understanding of the demand status for an MBMS service in a network, an MBMS counting procedure has been introduced for counting user terminals that either receive or have an interest in receiving the MBMS service (see Non Patent Literature 1).
According to the MBMS counting procedure, the network transmits an MBMS counting request to a user terminal. The user terminal transmits, to the network, an MBMS counting response in an RRC connected state.